Four words, two people, one love
by bs13
Summary: My entry to SugarCubes101's contest. Patricia and Eddie are living together, in college, and have been dating for over four years. So now comes the big question: marriage. The thing is, will Eddie ever be able to ask it? Peddie oneshot!


**My entry to SugarCubes101's contest. It's in Patricia's POV. Just a warning, I usually don't write in first person, so if I messed up, it's not my fault. Peddie is living together and in college. So read and enjoy!**

I was with Eddie again today; somehow we always found time for each other, even though we were in class most days. We had graduated high school and we were now in college; lately, we hadn't had time for anything, even though we lived together. He had been a bit distant these past few weeks. I was kind of worried- well, the keywords being "kind of". Eddie is unpredictable- I learned that plenty of times in high school. We were walking in the park near the college, hands intertwined. There was a bit of heavy silence surrounding us, and a lot of awkwardness. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but it didn't seem to want to leave my throat.

"Are you busy tonight?" Eddie asked me suddenly.

"Depends," I said after some deliberation. "For you, yes; for someone else, possibly not."

"Wow, Yacker, way to lay on the love," Eddie laughed, but it wasn't his usual sarcastic laugh or his teasing laugh; it was nervous. Eddison Miller-Sweet was nervous. Not a thing you see everyday, right?

"What?" I demanded.

"What?" Eddie echoed.

"You're hiding something," I eyed him suspiciously. "What are you up to now, Sweetie Jr?"

"Look, don't freak out," Eddie said. "I just...I wanted to ask you something."

"I don't like secrets, you know," I said. "What's your big, scary question?"

"Oh, okay, coming from the girl who was in some secret club, risking her life, and not even telling me," Eddie said.

"That wasn't any of your business, Slimeball," I said, recalling Sibuna. "But this is mine."

"How so, Hermonine?" Eddie questioned.

"You're nervous," I stated. "I know you when you're nervous. And I don't like it; you're the one who's supposed to be fun. So tell me."

"It's not that I don't want to tell you," Eddie said. "I was just waiting. Like a surprise of a sort."

"I don't like surprises," I said bluntly. "Now, what is it?"

"I can't tell you yet," Eddie smirked, and he pulled a bandanna from his pocket. "C'mon. I'm taking you somewhere."

"I don't trust you," I said, eyeing the bandana.

"I trusted you," Eddie said, shaking the red cloth and reminding me of when we were back at Anubis House. "Have a little faith, Yacker; it's not like I'm going to kill you- which, by the way, you almost did to me..."

"Alright," I gave an exasperated sigh. "But don't count on me to be so sure of you after this."

"You'll change your mind," Eddie's usually confident voice wavered the slightest bit. I was now infinitely curious- what kind of secrets was he hiding? Eddie held up the bandanna with both hands, the corners between his thumb and index fingers. I inhaled, closing my eyes. His fingers brushed the base of my neck lightly, and I felt myself blush. The cool cloth settled over my skin, and I exhaled. His hand laid firmly on my back, and his other hand held my arm.

"You won't let me die, will you?" I joked.

"Not going to happen," Eddie laughed slightly. "Follow me, okay?" This he whispered in my ear, his breath cool on my neck. I just hoped he was careful- I, for one, did not like to break a leg- but then again, who does? I didn't like how this was going- so far he had been leading me in what seemed like circles. Well it's not hard to judge when you're blind, right?

After what seemed like a good ten minutes, my patience was seriously tried. Eddie could be the most romantic guy at times, but lately all he did was annoy me- and usually it was my job to annoy him. Eddie's hands fell and I could feel him step back.

"Are we here?" I asked before he could say anything.

"Take off the blindfold," Eddie said, almost breathless, but his voice still had a tinge of worry in it. I was beyond vexed at his games, but I complied. The minute my eyes opened I knew he had to be joking.

"You made me walk around the park like an idiot," I stated, shaking the blindfold. "In this, just to see your car? I came here in your car you moron!"

"Look inside before you judge me, Yacker," Eddie let out yet another nervous laugh. I opened the car door with a sigh, only to see a card on the seat. I picked it up, flipping it open with a quick motion. In it there was a poem:

_What is love? _

_Soft and sweet _

_ Like ice cream swirled in a cone_

_ Numbing and alluring_

_ Like a siren's call, wailing and soothing_

_Cherished and perfect_

_ Like the feeling when we have done a job right_

_So what is love? It's safe to just say_

_It is every time I look at you_

"Eddie," I said, speechless. "It's...it's..." I was at a loss for words. Part of me wanted to just hug him. Part of me wanted to kiss him on the spot. Part of me wanted to just punch him, too, for being so cheesy.

"Yeah, it's kinda cheesy, I guess," Eddie rubbed the back of his neck boyishly. "I just wanted you to know...that I do love you, Yacker. It's kind of scary how much I do- but you're like my siren; I'm scared to love you, but I can't stay away."

"It wasn't half bad, Slimeball," I finally managed to say. "Thank you."

"The great Patricia Williamson is saying thank you," Eddie smirked. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"See?" I said smugly. "It wasn't hard to say, was it? But I don't get what your question is..."

"That's still a secret," Eddie said hesitantly. "Now, we're going on a proper date."

"We haven't in a while," I said slowly. "Why the sudden interest?"

"I've always interested," Eddie smiled cheekily. "We just haven't had time. Now that we do, let's seize the moment, huh? C'mon Yacker, it won't kill you."

"Alright Slimeball, what's the plan?" I asked agreeably.

"That's the spirit," Eddie smiled, but his eyes reflected worry. "First thing's first, we go out for ice cream. After that we're going to go roller blading, and then we're to go get some lunch-"

"It seems like a random date," I said, staring at him slowly. "So why are you so nervous?"

"You didn't let me finish," Eddie chuckled. "Typical, Yacker. So after lunch, we're going to our final destination: I'm taking you to a movie. Does it sound good?"

"I have a test tomorrow, though," I groaned suddenly. "I thought all we were going to do was go for a walk."

"No such luck," Eddie said, opening my car door for me. "Are you up for it or not?" I glanced at him cautiously. He looked so worried, like if I said no he'd be upset. Well, it wasn't like I studied for tests anyway.

"Alright," I said finally, and Eddie broke into a wide smile as he hurried to driver's side. I sat down as well, closing the door and glancing at the blond boy beside me. He looked a little more at ease, but still so worried...now he was starting to worry me. We drove in silence, but then a song started playing on the radio...oh God no.

"You're insecure, don't know what for..." Eddie began to sing.

"Eddie I swear to God, I will kill you if you keep singing!" I warned.

"Geez, it's just One Direction," Eddie teased, but I know he hated them as much as I did. I changed the station before he could, and our fingers touched. I pulled back a little shyly, and he gave me a quick glance before turning his attention back to the road. Before long we had pulled up in front of a little ice cream place we both loved- typical Eddie to remember this kind of stuff. He opened his door and rushed to open mine was well.

"I can open the door myself you know," I said.

"I know," Eddie said. "But it's the gentlemanly thing to do; open your date's door, I guess."

"Someone's been researching," I said teasingly, and Eddie just blushed, holding out his hand to me. This was new; Eddie, bashful? I realized he wanted to hold my hand, so I complied and we entered the ice cream place.

"So what flavor, Patricia?" Eddie asked cheerfully.

"Black cherry," I said after some contemplation.

"That does not surprise me," Eddie laughed.

"Because you know my favorite flavor, Weasel," I stuck out my tongue at him. Eddie ordered my ice cream and chose vanilla for himself.

"Where do you want to eat these?" Eddie asked, holding up the cones.

"Outside," I said, and Eddie followed me to a table situated outside the ice cream shop. "You know, Sweetie Jr, we don't have much time for our date today, so we'd best hurry up."

"Only if you eat fast," Eddie said, taking a lick of my ice cream.

"Hey!" I said, reaching for it, and Eddie pulled it playfully out of my reach. I kissed him softly- briefly, really, it was more of my lips brushing his- then when he was caught off guard, I took it.

"You're sneaky," Eddie shook his head, licking his own ice cream.

"Don't act as if you didn't enjoy it," I teased, eating my ice cream. We ate in silence, but he kept glancing everywhere- mostly away from me. He looked so nervous and jumpy that I wanted to smack him over the head and demand why he was acting like that- of course, I couldn't; he'd only feel offended. I know I would. When I was finished I just looked expectantly at him. He was still eating his, and he didn't seem into it- he was barely even nibbling it.

"You done?" Eddie said, noticing.

"You aren't," I smirked. "Are you ready to go or what?"

"Of course," Eddie said, tossing his cone into a trash can.

"You didn't even want to eat it?" I asked in disbelief.

"Why, did you want it?" Eddie asked.

"Of course not," I said. "But why did we go out for ice cream if you didn't want any?"

"Because I know you like ice cream," Eddie said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," I said softly. Eddie took my hand again, pulling me upwards.

"Let's go," Eddie said. "We have roller blading to get to." I let him lead me back into the car, where we drove to go rent some roller blades- luckily, no One Direction played this time. This time Eddie left to go rent the skates and I sat waiting in the car, bored out of my mind- not of the date, but of waiting. He exited a few minutes later, the roller skates in hand, so I quickly opened the car door to join him.

"I don't know how to roller blade, you know," I warned him.

"That's fine," Eddie assured me. "I'll teach you. Here, put these on, but sit down first." I did as he said, strapping on the bulky, overly huge, shoe-like contraptions that very well could cause my death. He put on his own skates, smiling like a kid on Christmas morning as he jumped up and skated with ease, over towards me.

"Will I fall?" I asked flatly.

"I won't let you," Eddie assured me, taking my hands and pulling me up. Let me tell you- not a pleasant experience, that first second. I slipped right away as he released me for a second, but he quickly caught me in his arms as I fell.

"Eddie!" I yelled, scared.

"Don't worry!" Eddie said, almost laughing as he went behind me and placed his arms over mine. "I won't let you fall, remember?" With him holding me, he skated a bit to the side, guiding my arms and pulling me along.

"This is actually pretty fun," I said, and Eddie broke into a smile.

"I knew you'd love it," Eddie said, and he placed one hand around my waist and the other on my back. "Ready to go by yourself?"

"NO!" I shrieked.

"Hey, I won't let you fall," Eddie repeated, and before I could yell any more, he released me. I was flying through the air, balanced on those wheels, but fearing for my life. I let myself slide to the side, and to my surprise, I was doing it- I was actually roller blading. And I wasn't dying! Eddie skated beside me, offering his arm, and I giddily took it, smiling so hard my face was hurting for a good hour at least.

"I'm not half bad at this," I told him.

"Of course you're not," Eddie said, slowing me down to a stop. "Are you having fun yet?"

"It was really fun," I said. "So where to next?"

"You don't want to skate some more?" Eddie suggested.

"If you want to, sure," I said.

"No, no, no, if you want to leave, we're leaving," Eddie said. "I just want to know if you really want to stop."

"Well we can come back, can't we?" I asked.

"Anytime," Eddie assured me.

"Let's go," I said, and Eddie helped me sit back down again, and we took off the rented roller skates.

"Go in the car; I'll join you after I take these back," Eddie said, tossing me the keys and taking my roller blades. I caught the keys and unlocked the car door. Once I was alone, I wondered. Why was he planning such an eventful date? Sure, Eddie could be the world's sweetest boyfriend at time, but often he was just as confused in love like I was. Eddie slid into the driver's seat, giving me a radiant smile. "Ready?"

"Let's go already," I reminded him, and he quickly drove off. "So where are we going for lunch? I'm starved."

"This pasta place I know," Eddie said. "Or would you rather go someplace else?"

"Pasta's good," I said, as he turned into the freeway. "So, what movie are we going to see afterwards?"

"Your choice, of course," Eddie said. "I'm not going to choose a movie you don't want to see."

"So if I chose _The Killer's Victim_, you'd be fine with it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, if that's what you want to see, sure," Eddie said agreeably.

"Okay, you're not always so happy," I observed. "Why would you let me choose a bloody movie on a date? Is something the matter?"

"I'm just trying to show you I love you, Yacker," Eddie said. "And if you want me to go see a gory movie with you, I will."

"Wow, you are crazy today," I remarked. "It's settled; we're going to go see _The Killer's Victim_."

"And here I thought you had a heart," Eddie teased.

"Shut up," I said in reply, and Eddie only chuckled softly as he pulled up at the restaurant.

"We're here," Eddie said, climbing out of the car and hurrying to open my door too. I just let him, taking his hand as I exited and we walked to the front door of the pasta place.

"It looks fancy here," I whispered to him.

"Hey, don't worry; I'm paying," Eddie said, and we walked over to some guy behind a desk- yes, a desk in a restaurant. "Reservations under Miller?"

"Right this way," the man said, and he lead us to a table. Eddie pulled out my chair and I sat down, wondering what the hell was up with his gentleman urge all of a sudden.

"So, what are you ordering?" I asked, picking up my menu and leafing through it. "How about pasta, pasta, or pasta?"

"If you don't feel like pasta, we can leave," Eddie reminded me.

"Yeah but I don't want to," I said. "I like pasta. Now will you tell me your big, scary question?"

"We're enjoying our date," Eddie remained stubborn. "I'll tell you later, okay? I promise."

"You're being ambiguous," I grumbled, but then the waitress came and Eddie ordered for both of us after I told him my choice. When the food arrived we sat down, just eating for a few minutes before he broke the silence.

"You know, we talked about how we might have kids someday," Eddie said suddenly. "Do you think it would be sudden if we did?"

"Is that your big question?" I said, slamming down my fork. "You want to get me in bed?"

"No!" Eddie said hastily. "It's not like that at all! I was just- ehm- trying to ask about our...future!"

"And what's your big question about our future?" I asked, furious. "Is it like, 'Will you have kids with me?' or something?"

"I don't want to have kids with you!" Eddie yelled rather loudly, prompting some stares from people around us. I cleared my throat and Eddie turned a deep shade of red. "Patricia, I'm sorry I brought it up. I was- I was stupid. I was just thinking about us, in maybe, five, ten years, maybe...I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I said finally, the fight drained from me at the sight of him so wounded, so fearful of losing me. "Can we just go now and skip the movie? I really need to go early."

"Sure," Eddie looked scared now. His eyes had a tinge of worry- no, a lot of worry. I was seriously dying to know why. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number quickly. As he waited for whoever he was calling to answer, he told me, "Just let me make a quick call, okay? I'll pay the bill too." He walked away, making me very suspicious. A few minutes later he came back.

"You payed?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah," Eddie said, looking guilty. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," I echoed, and we drove back home in silence. Even though I'd been with him for like four years, it made me sigh as I thought about how we were now awkward- very awkward. He unlocked the front door, sitting down in front of the TV immediately.

"So...are you mad?" Eddie asked as I stiffly sat down next to him. "I won't have to sleep on the couch, will I?" I allowed myself to crack a smile.

"I'm not mad," I said. "I'm sorry I blew up like that. I mean, we do sleep in the same bed already...and we have talked about our future many times. I was just... I don't know, disappointed that was all you wanted..."

"That's not all I want," Eddie said quickly. "It was nothing, okay?" I just stood up, exhaling loudly.

"I need to go study," I said. And I did just that. I logged into my email afterwards to find out the test was postponed another week. Seriously, the universe hates me.

"Hey, Patricia?" Eddie said, entering my study. "I'm going to bed early, alright?"

"Yeah, sure," I waved him away, logging out of my email and just settling to watch a few videos on YouTube. After a couple of them, I was relaxed and laughing. I checked the time: 8:37. I stood up and shut down the computer, preparing for bed as well. I changed into my pajamas and slid under the covers, where a half-awake Eddie was waiting.

"Yacker, I'm sorry," Eddie mumbled, opening his eyes.

"I get that," I said. "Can we forget it, okay? I'm not mad at you." I kissed his cheek as if to make sure he knew that. He relaxed visibly, and I drifted off into sleep as he did too.

* * *

I awoke to Eddie softly nudging me awake. I opened my eyes and yawned- it was too early for this- whatever it was. My blurry eyesight made out the idiot holding out a plateful of breakfast.

"I made you this," he said, offering the plate.

"That must mean it's gross," I said, but I accepted the plate. "Are you still feeling like a gentleman or something?"

"I don't know; you tell me," his eyes scanned my every move as I ate his surprisingly edible breakfast of eggs, bacon, and a single pancake. I suspected most of it was frozen reheats, but whatever. Then I noticed something sparkle. Confused, I stared at my hand in shock. A ring. A ring with a diamond, that was clearly NOT mine, on my hand...then on my pancake, I realized there was something written on here with syrup. Four words. I glanced up. Eddie licked his lips nervously.

"What-what is this?" my voice sounded unrecognizable, almost breathless and scared.

"So how about it, Yacker?" Eddie said. "Will you marry me?"

"You-you want me to-to-" I stammered.

"Well don't say everything at once," Eddie laughed nervously. "I know it's not what you were expecting, but- I'm sorry. It was the wrong move, wasn't it?"

"Yes," I said.

"I knew it," Eddie groaned. "Patricia, I-"

"No," I cut him off. "Yes. I'll marry you."

"You-you will?" Eddie's eyes widened. "You're serious?"

"Would I joke about this?" I lifted an eyebrow. Eddie pressed his lips to mine joyfully. A passionate, loving kiss. One that I never wanted to break away from. When we did, however, we stayed in each other's arms, our foreheads touching.

"Why did you agree to?" Eddie asked breathlessly.

"Because, Slimeball," I said. "I love you. You annoy me endlessly. I bet you'd annoy me forever if you could. But I want to spend every irritating minute of forever with you."

"The feeling is mutual," Eddie smiled, and we kissed again.

"So, when should we tell everyone?" I asked playfully.

"Whenever you want to," Eddie said in reply.

"You're just letting me choose everything lately, aren't you?" I smirked.

"Agreeing to marry me was your choice," Eddie said. "I need to let you choose a lot more often."

"Well," I said with a soft smile. "It wasn't hard. So were you planning to propose during our date?"

"At the end of the movie," Eddie said bashfully. "In the ending credits, it was supposed to come up as 'Patricia, will you marry me?'. But since we never went, I had to call and cancel."

"I'm sorry I ruined everything," I said.

"You didn't," Eddie took my hand, kissing my fingers gently. "You said yes."

"Do you think this will affect our everyday lives?" I questioned, worried.

"Who knows?" Eddie shrugged. "But I don't worry; I've got you here now to help me."

"You're getting very cheesy," I warned.

"Well," Eddie said, smiling suddenly. "I just got engaged to the love of my life; do you expect me not to be?" I stared into his eyes, so calm, so comforting. I didn't know what was in store for us. But you know what? I didn't care. I had everything I needed.


End file.
